The Happy Part of Birthdays
by Cynamin
Summary: Warriors #9 - Buffy and Angel right after Buffy's birthday.


##  The Happy Part of Birthdays: Warriors #9

by [Cynamin][1]

DISCLAIMER: Okay, obviously anything you recognize, I don't own. Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters, etc. doesn't belong to me.   
DISTRIBUTION: If I gave you permission for the earlier stories you can have this one, too. Anyone else, just ask, please. I haven't said no yet. All of my stories can be found at http://www.geocities.com/cynandmeg/fanfic   
SUMMARY: As Serena said regarding the last story, "No fighting. Smoochies. And sex. *G*"   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: For those of you who haven't read the previous stories, Angel remained human at the end of "I Will Remember You," but the powers gave him his strength back. He and Buffy are now doing a weekend sort of relationship thing. The previous stories can be found at http://www.geocities.com/cynandmeg/fanfic/buffy/cWarriors-series.html   
SPOILERS: Series - "I Will Remember You." This story - minor references to "A New Man" and "Expecting." Just the usual stuff…   
FEEDBACK: Any comments are not only welcome, but begged for. 

* * *

  
The building was quiet when Buffy arrived early morning. That made sense, she supposed, since most office type businesses weren't open on Saturdays. Or this early, for that matter. Angel never had normal business hours, though. Not that he should have been planning on working today…but it was hard to get away from the office when you lived there. 

Buffy was surprised when the door was unlocked when she arrived. Cordelia was sitting in the office reading a magazine and looked up when the door opened. She lost her eager look, though, when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you," she said simply. 

Buffy smiled slightly. Some things never changed. "Very nice to see you too," she replied. 

"Sure," Cordelia said. "You know, I was just hoping it was a customer. One who can pay." 

"Actually, I'm hoping you won't have any clients this weekend," Buffy said with a grin. "And speaking of business, where's Angel?" 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Is he all you think about?" 

"Pretty much." 

Cordelia picked up her magazine again. "He's probably on the roof. He spends a lot of time up there." She paused for a second. "At least he'd not brooding, though." 

"Thanks, Cordelia," Buffy said honestly and started to head towards the door. 

"Buffy?" Cordelia called out suddenly. 

"Yeah?" 

"You guys are being careful, right?" 

Buffy had no clue what Cordelia was talking about. "Do you mean Giles' version of 'careful' or my mothers'?" 

Cordelia smiled slightly. "Your mothers', I think. Unless…no, the idea of you talking about sex with Giles is just _too_ disgusting." She made a face at the image. 

Buffy laughed. "Yes, _Mom_, we're being careful." 

"Hey!" Cordelia protested. "I'm just looking out for you. Having been there, let me tell you that pregnancy is _no_ fun." 

Buffy smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." 

* * *

  
Angel hadn't slept much the night before. It had been several weeks since Buffy had last been to L.A. Besides, his last trip to Sunnydale had been disastrous. He _so_ wanted to make it up to Buffy. 

When the morning came and Angel knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he went up on the roof to await Buffy's arrival. There was a beautiful sunrise that morning. It lit up the sky in tones of gold. Never mind that Cordelia insisted it was the pollution that made the colors; it was still beautiful. Angel only hoped the wonder of the sunrise never diminished. He would never take the sunlight for granted. 

The sun was well into the sky when slender arms wrapped around Angel's waist. He grinned and turned to capture Buffy's lips in a kiss. Speaking of things he'd never take for granted… 

Buffy pulled away, slightly breathless. "Hi," she said with a grin, "miss me?" 

"Every minute," Angel replied honestly. 

Standing next to him, Buffy leaned her head into Angel's shoulder. "Yeah," she agreed. She sighed contentedly. "What were you doing?" she asked softly. 

"Thinking," Angel replied simply. 

"About?" 

Angel chuckled. "Actually, I don't remember." 

Buffy turned towards him again, looking into his eyes. "Want me to help you refresh your memory?" she asked with a grin. 

"Somehow I don't think 'thinking' is what's on your mind," Angel replied. 

"Well, if that's a no…" Buffy began to pull away. 

"I didn't say that," Angel said, and pulled her close again. They kissed passionately. Angel broke off for a moment. "You. I was definitely thinking about you." 

Buffy grinned. "Good answer." 

* * *

  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come for your birthday," Angel said later. 

Buffy looked at him in surprise. 

"You know, with what happened with Cordelia…" 

Buffy nodded quickly. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't know you'd been invited." 

"Willow called me," Angel explained. 

Buffy smiled. "See, I _told_ you they'd accept you again." 

"Yes, you did," Angel replied. "I think you're as surprised as I was, though." 

"I guess I'm surprised she thought to call you since you don't live around the corner anymore," Buffy explained. "It's too bad you couldn't come, though. Yet another exciting Buffy birthday." That last part was said sarcastically. 

"What happened?" Angel asked in concern. 

"Oh, nothing like the last couple of years," Buffy assured him. "I mean, it wasn't even on my birthday at all." At Angel's still questioning look, she explained. "Giles turned into a demon." 

Angel coughed in surprise. "What?! Is he okay?" 

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. It was a spell of Ethan's. He's fine now, and Ethan got taken away by the Initiative." 

"Oh?" Angel asked, though his tone made it clear he didn't trust Ethan or the Initiative. 

Buffy grinned. "Speaking of, I got an unexpected birthday present that you might enjoy." Angel instantly looked curious. "Riley's disappeared." 

"You're right," Angel agreed with a laugh. "I do like that one." 

* * *

  
"Buffy, hurry up! We're going to be late!" 

"I'm coming," Buffy yelled from the bathroom. "Keep your shirt on!" 

Angel chuckled at that. "If you really want me to," he called back. 

"Oh, you know what I meant," Buffy replied as she emerged. 

Angel smiled. "You look beautiful," he said, and she did. She was wearing a short red dress with thin straps and a bit of a flare to the skirt. Her hair was swept up away from her face. She smiled. 

"So do you," she replied. "Er, look handsome, that is." 

"I knew what you meant. Are you ready to go?" He held out his hand for her to take. 

They walked hand in hand up the stairs. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" 

"You'll see when we get there." 

Buffy grinned. "Cryptic to the end, aren't you?" 

Angel just smiled at that and led her to the car. He'd done a lot of planning for this evening and he wasn't about to spoil the surprise. Just once they were going to have a normal, romantic date where there was no awkwardness between them and no demons to be slain. Especially for Buffy's birthday. 

First thing on the agenda was a romantic dinner. Buffy gasped in surprise as they pulled up to one of the fanciest restaurants in L.A. Angel laughed at the look on her face. "It's your birthday," he explained. "Enjoy it." 

A while into the meal, Buffy looked at Angel seriously. "Speaking of birthdays," she said, "when is yours? We've never celebrated it." 

Angel was thoughtful for a moment. "I haven't celebrated it in a long time. It's not important, really." 

"It's important to me," Buffy replied. 

Angel thought about it seriously then. For years the date that had held importance was the day he became a vampire. Definitely the darker side of birthdays. "How about we celebrate it as November 26? The day I became human again?" 

Buffy smiled. "I like that," she replied. "So, how old will you be next November?" 

Angel looked at her oddly. "245," he replied. 

Buffy shook her head. "No, I mean human years. How old were you when you were turned?" 

"27." 

"So, you're eight years older than me." She shook her head to herself. "Guess I have a thing for older men." 

"Buffy, as a vampire I am over 200 years older than you. Why should eight years make any difference?" 

"It doesn't," Buffy replied. "Eight years makes you an older boyfriend. 200 plus makes you the oldest man not to need viagra." 

Angel choked on his drink and laughed. Buffy joined in. When they both stopped laughing and the meal was done, Buffy asked, "What now?" 

"Now," he replied, "I was going to take you dancing." 

"Dancing, huh?" Buffy asked, her eyes twinkling. "Sounds like fun. Lead on." 

So Angel paid the check and they walked out the door together. Like the gentleman he was, Angel escorted Buffy towards the car. They never got that far, however, because a cry for help rang out around the corner. Both Buffy and Angel sprang to immediate action, drawing weapons from coat pockets and running towards the sound. 

What they saw were two hungry vampires and a girl who was about to be their dinner. The vampires, faced with two Warriors on an interrupted dinner date, stood no chance. The girl escaped and the vampires were dust within moments. 

"Not exactly the dancing I had in mind," Angel said, slightly out of breath in the aftermath of the skirmish. 

Buffy sighed and tried to brush the vampire dust off her dress. "Well, I'm a mess now," she said. "I need to go home and change before I do anything else." 

"Home?" Angel asked softly. 

"You don't mind, do you?" 

Angel shook his head. "Not at all. I was just surprised to hear you call my place 'home.'" 

Buffy smiled and pulled Angel into a gentle kiss. "Wherever you are is home." 

* * *

  
Several hours later they had not left the apartment, nor were they planning to. Lying together in bed, nearing sleep, they smiled at one another. 

"I'm sorry this evening didn't go as planned," Angel said softly as he held his love. 

Buffy smiled. "That's our life," she replied. "No matter what plans we make, vampires and demons or whatever will always interrupt them." She was quiet for a moment. "I had a nice evening," she assured Angel. 

"You're not upset?" 

"No. I don't need expensive dates or fancy gifts. Being with you is happy birthday enough." She then kissed him, proving just how less than upset she was. 

It was a long while before they slept. 

(Continued in "Poker Face") 

   [1]: mailto:cynamin@hotmail.com



End file.
